This invention concerns knives as used for hunting and fishing or for self defense, and more particularly, a knife with a folding blade that can be stored in a slot of the handle when not in use.
Most knives, particularly folding-blade knives, include a thumb hole in the knife blade or a thumb stud or thumb plate secured to the spine (back edge) of the knife. The thumb hole assists the user in pivoting the blade out of the handle. A thumb stud or thumb plate will also serve this purpose and in some cases can provide an engagement place for the thumb when the blade is opened. Spyderco (of Golden, Colo.) has marketed folding knives with both a thumb hole and a plate, and with a friction surface on top of the plate for thumb engagement when using the opened knife. These various features are effective in assisting the user to open the knife, which can sometimes be cumbersome, and they generally do not permit opening of the knife using a gloved hand.